


lush? more like blush

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Which is why, jisung x jeongin, minhos only mentioned, this was written like before minsung was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: "we all knew you wouldn't have believed us if we told you so we made a compilation, here's a video."he stared at Jeongin in disbelief (how much time did they even have on their hands to make a compilation of how whipped he was for Changbin)





	lush? more like blush

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a long time but it still sucks ,,,, enjoy

"Hyung trust me, they have the best soaps! Look we're only on the first floor and you can already smell the sweet smell of the soaps, now walk faster before all the good ones are gone.” Jeongin whined, pulling Felix through the crowd of people and up the escalator. "Jeongin you waste tons of money in that shop every week anyway. Chan hyung's going to ban you from ever entering Lush soon."  
  
Jeongin rolled his eyes, pushing Felix into the store, 'Shut up, you'll understand why I buy soaps here once you actually use one." Jeongin moved around the store, throwing random soaps into the basket – when he’d even gotten the basket Felix didn’t know. He rushed around, not looking behind to see if Felix was catching up or not. "Welcome to Lush- Oh! Jeongin, back here again?" Felix looked up, only to find Jeongin smiling brightly at a Lush worker.   
  
He smirked walking over and throwing an arm around Jeongin's shoulder, "So which ones did you decide to get babe?" throwing in a wink just to make Jeongin even more annoyed. He watched as the Lush worker, or rather, Jisung as stated on his name plate, took a step back, eyes widening, "Sorry! I didn't know I was interrupting something!" "No! Jisung hyung you're not interrupt-" "Yes you are, we'll be going now! Thanks Jisung!"   
  
Felix pulled Jeongin towards the cashier, before getting hit on the forehead by the latter. "Why'd you do that hyung? Now Jisung hyung's going to think I'm dating you." He shuddered before fake gagging. "Hey! Anyone would be lucky enough to date me! And now I see why you come here every week, it's just to see this Jisung guy right?" He wiggled his eyebrows smirking at Jeongin yet again.   
  
"Ugh Felix hyung this is why we never want to bring or let you out of the house." Felix gasped exaggeratedly, "Why do you hurt me like this, wait. Jeongin you're blushing? I never thought you to be the kind of guy to buy tons of stuff and waste money just to see someone you like." Jeongin rolled his eyes, shifting to look behind Felix before waving someone over.   
  
"Changbin hyung! Come over, this idiot here needs some help." Felix visibly froze. Changbin? It couldn't be the same Changbin he knew, there were many people named Changbin in Korea anyway, or so he hoped. "Bye hyung have fun!" Jeongin disappeared in an instant and Felix turned around slowly, only to come face to face with the one person he hoped he’d never have to see after high school. Seo Changbin, his one-sided love from high school.   
  
He watched as Changbin's eyes widened, "Felix? Oh my god it really is you! Felix from MS high! Woah I never thought I'd see you again after you ran off when we finished taking that group photo!" He winced, that was the last memory he’d left behind, how embarrassing. They’d been in the same social circle for all 4 years of high school and Felix had spoken to Changbin approximately 4 times.   
  
It wasn't that he hated Changbin or anything, the second he'd walked into school on the first day, Changbin was the first one that greeted him. With those looks and his personality, Felix would've been an idiot to not fall for him. He’d planned on getting over it somehow and without anyone finding out but of course, the nosy brat, or more commonly known as Jeongin, his self proclaimed best friend, found out and cornered him about it.   


  
࿐   
_Flashback_

 

 _  
_ _"You like Changbin hyung?" Jeongin stopped his swivelling chair and faced Felix, eyes glistening with mischief. The said boy froze, turning around calmly, "No, where'd you hear that from?" He threw himself down on Jeongin's bed before grabbing a pillow. "Yeah right. Everyone knows you like him. It's so obvious! Who are you even trying to kid when you say you don't?" The pillow flew across the room, hitting Jeongin square in the face, before a balled-up towel got thrown back at Felix, hitting him in the head._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Is it really that obvious? You don't think he knows right?" Jeongin scoffed, "Changbin hyung's really so dumb sometimes. You're painfully awkward and obvious, I don't get how he doesn't notice. You literally_ **_never_ ** _take your eyes off him when we're all hanging out and god, hyung, it's so obvious you're staring at him but I bet you don't even notice." The older sat up in exasperation and defiance, "I call bullshit. I do_ **_not_ ** _stare at Changbin hyung. I can barely even look at him when he says hi to me."_ _  
_   
Jeongin pulled out his phone before pressing on some things and passing it over to Felix, "We all knew you wouldn't have believed us if we told you so we made a compilation, here's a video." He stared at Jeongin in disbelief (how much time did they even have on their hands to make a compilation of how whipped he was for Changbin) before shifting his attention to the video, watching as he stared very obviously and intensely at Changbin, only shifting his eyes away whenever Changbin looked in his direction, many, many times. 

_He threw the phone back to Jeongin before falling face flat onto the bed, groaning. "It's so obvious that I like him." "Told ya." Felix moved over, giving Jeongin space to plop down next to him, "Well how am I supposed to get over this? I asked Chan hyung for advice before and he just told me 'Separate yourself from them, if you don't see them, you won't think of them.' Which was why I didn't even look in the groups direction for 3 weeks. And trust me, it didn't work._

_Jeongin looked at him in distaste, "Like hell it’ll work. I love Chan hyung and all, but that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Everyone was so concerned as to why you suddenly disappeared into thin air and even_ **_I_ ** _didn't have an answer for that."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Felix kicked Jeongin, groaning again, "Then what am I supposed to do? Keep quiet and suffer in silence until we graduate? That's 2 years away!" Jeongin sighed, "Just tell him dumbass. You never know, Changbin hyung might be into you too." "Hah! Funny joke Jeongin, I'd rather die than tell Changbin hyung I like him." Jeongin walked back to his table, "Well then suffer in silence and don't come crying to me when you regret not telling him in the future."_   


_  
_ ࿐

  
  
It was safe to say that he’d never told Changbin and continued to suffer in silence until graduation (always complaining to Jeongin, getting a smack in the head and a ‘I told you not to come crying to me you dumbass’ from the younger), and clearly it wasn't the best choice as Changbin – god knows how, got even better looking than before.

"Yeah, sorry about all that haha I probably had something on that day and had to rush off." Changbin flashed the same smile that made Felix fall for him over and over again, boy he was still not over him even after 3 years. "Nah it’s fine, how have you been anyway? You never answered my texts asking if we could hang out."   
  
"Texts? What texts? I changed my number before graduation." "Ah, that's probably why the person that replied had a picture and name of a whole different person, that makes more sense than you changing your name and face. Why didn't you tell me your new number then?" Felix cocked his head to the side, "I never thought you would want it anyway, we barely talked throughout highschool."   
  
"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to keep in contact with you, I thought you fell off the face of the earth after graduation! You were nowhere to be found." Changbin shook his head, "Where do you live now anyway? Still with Jeongin and Chan hyung?" Felix nodded, "Minho hyung moved in with us 2 years ago too."   
  
He narrowed his eyes at Felix before poking him in the chest, "So you've been in Korea the whole time? Why didn't you come to all the reunions Woojin hyung arranged?" "I- Uh I wasn't free." "You weren't free on your own birthday?" Felix sighed, "I just stayed at home the whole day I just wasn't feeling well-"   
  
"Changbin hyung he wasn't sick he was just too embarrassed to see you." Felix flinched, Jeongin had appeared from nowhere and was standing right behind him, practically yelling in his ear. He flicked the younger on the forehead before pushing him away. "Jeongin if you don't leave right now and go pay for your soaps I'm telling Chan hyung to ban you from this store."   
  
"Fine grumpy pants. Nice meeting you again Changbin hyung!" Changbin waved goodbye to Jeongin before looking back at Felix, "Too embarrassed to see me? Felix what's going on, we barely even talked in high school, what do you have to be embarrassed about?" And that was what Felix hoped to avoid by never seeing Changbin again, clearly everything was coming back to bite him in the butt now.   
  
"I- Uh- It's nothing hyung, Jeongin was just talking nonsens-" Again he was interrupted by Jeongin.   
  
"If I have to see this for one more second I'm going to throw myself against a wall. Felix hyung likes you, and he has for ages. Now I'm going home and you two go settle this, have fun." Jeongin turned around dramatically before throwing himself onto Jisung, giving him a hug and shouting a loud bye.   
  
Felix sighed squeezing his eyes shut, hoping everything was just a dream. "I knew it." He hung his head in shame, "Sorry Changbin hyung just ignore Jeongin please, he doesn't know what he's talking about- wait, what do you mean ‘I knew it’." Changbin shook his head before grabbing Felix’s wrist and pulling him out of the store, shouting over his shoulder to Jisung about taking his break early.

They entered Starbucks and Changbin pushed him in the direction of the seats before making his way to the counter, not even turning to ask Felix what he wanted. He walked back minutes later with two drinks in his hand, one java chip frappuccino – Changbin’s favourite ever since he was in highschool, and one dark mocha frappuccino – Felix’s favourite. He was shocked Changbin even remembered, he’d probably only went to Starbucks with them and ordered it once before.

He pushed the drink over, waving Felix’s hand away, “My treat.” He nodded, quietly sipping his drink. “So uh- are you going to explain to me what you meant by ‘I knew it’?” He stared as Changbin continued sipping away at his drink, completely ignoring Felix. “Jeongin told me before graduation. Which was why I kept trying to talk to you and confess during and after graduation but you ran off so I tried to call and text you after graduation but well, you changed your number.”

“Huh.” Felix had to agree that it wasn’t his proudest or smartest moment. He continued to stare at Changbin gaping like a goldfish, trying to process what the other had just said. Changbin waved his hand in front of his face, “Felix? You good?” He nodded, holding his hand up to stop Changbin, “Just- just give me a second.”

He stared at his drink, trying to ignore the fact that Changbin was staring at him. He took a deep breath before looking up again, “Yeah okay I’m good. You liked me before?” The other boy played with his now finished drink before nodding, “Yep. I thought I made it clear enough to you but I guess I didn’t.” Felix opened his mouth to speak but was cut off yet again, “And if you’re asking, yes, I still like you now. Nothing’s changed since the last time we met.”

He studied Felix before speaking again, “Except for the fact that you’re even better looking than before if that’s even possible.” He smiled, “You could say so yourself. Also same, I still like you too. Although this wasn’t how I expected to confess, if I ever even would have tried to confess.” “Yeah this wasn’t how I expected to confess too. I had a whole thing planned out but I could never reach you so that never happened.” Felix smiled at him, “Well you could still do that, I’ll wait for you.” Changbin shook his head, “Yeah that’s not going to happen. I’ve waited for 4 years for this, I’m not going to wait any longer.”

  


࿐

  


“You see. What did I tell you 6 years ago? If you’d just confessed to him then it could’ve saved you 6 years of crying and complaining.” Jeongin rolled his eyes at Felix, not giving his full attention to the said boy who was rolling on his bedroom floor. Chan threw a pillow at the blonde boy to stop him from rolling around, “Didn’t we all tell you before that Changbin liked you? I even told you Changbin asked for you at every single gathering we had.”  

Jeongin turned his phone off, setting it down on the table, finally turning his attention to everyone in the room, “Felix hyung is dumb and he never listens to us, if I didn’t drag him out of the house and into Lush he would’ve never met Changbin hyung and they wouldn’t have gotten together.”

“Speaking of which, Jeongin you really have got to stop buying so much soaps we have a whole closet full of it.” Felix smirked, ignoring the glares Jeongin was giving him. “He goes there all the time to see his _boyfriend_ Jisung.” The younger boy groaned, flipping him off. “It’s payback bitch.”

Chan cocked his head to the side before furrowing his eyebrows and pointing at Jeongin. “Hold on, Jisung as in Han Jisung the guy that’s the same age as Felix?” The youngest of the 3 sighed before nodding, Chan stared at him, “Jeongin, that’s the same Jisung that raps with me. And he always talk about this cute boy that comes in to Lush every week and spends a good 2 hours there. I’m guessing that’s you?”

They watched as Jeongin started blushing furiously, waving them off, “Shut up this isn’t about me and Jisung hyung this is supposed to be about Felix hyung and how dumb he is.” “Well Jeongin, I’m over the dumb phase and already together with Changbin hyung so now it’s time for us to move on and focus on how dumb _you_ are.”

 

“Hey Felix hyung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do me a favour and please fall into bottomless hole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed that! do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡


End file.
